The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Amazing Weekend
by jeytonlover
Summary: Flash Fic written for IWasNeverReallyMe. Derek didn't want to go, he didn't want to go at all. He planned on a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad weekend at Camp Hideaway in Hell, but then again, you never really know what you're going to get.


**Flashfic for IWasNeverReallyMe. The prompt will be listed at the end of the story.**

**My title was inspired by the book, "Alexander's Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day", but I couldn't quite fit all the words or the commas in because it was to long.**

* * *

Casey was just putting the last of her things into her bag when Derek stormed through her door and threw himself on her bed.

"To what do I owe this great honor?" she said as she looked down at the boy who was quite visibly upset.

"I can't believe we have to go."

"Derek, you barge in here, throw yourself on my bed and act like the world is ending and all because you can't stand the thought of spending two days at a wonderful resort in the woods."

"Casey, it's not a wonderful resort, it a campground in the wilderness, without TV or electricity or anything."

"Let me guess, you're worried because you might miss one sporting event or wait, I know what it is, it's that nagging fear that you won't have a place to plug your straightener and blow dryer in? I don't get what the big deal is. I think this is going to be a wonderful experience."

"You would keener princess; this is right up your alley, all this bonding and growing and maturing crap. We start our senior year on Monday and this is how I have to spend my last weekend of summer. I have to get up at five on a Saturday to ride on a bus for two hours to do something I have no desire to do whatsoever."

"Derek, this is a leadership weekend. Now for some strange reason they've thrown you into the equation, and believe that you're a person that could have a positive impact on the student body this year. It's an honor that we were chosen and I can't wait. I think it sounds exciting."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, it may be an honor for them to have me along, but I can promise you, I don't feel honored in the least."

Casey rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his head. "Remind me again, how did we ever become friends?"

He wiggled his eye brows and gave his characteristic smirk. "You're just lucky like that I guess."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're telling her, right?" Sam asked as he slid into the seat beside Derek.

"Shut up man, why don't you just yell it?" Derek said placing a firm elbow into Sam's side.

"No one heard me; I think you're just a little hyper-sensitive."

Derek looked at him and shook his head. "Hyper-sensitive? No wonder they picked you to come on this trip to Camp Hideaway to Hell."

"Hey, all I did was ask a very simple question and you freak out. Don't try and turn this onto me. You're scared and you don't know what to do about it."

"For one thing, Derek Venturi is not scared of anything and secondly, it took us one year to tolerate each other and another to become friends. I just don't think I need to rush it. I've got time."

Sam pointed to the front of the bus where Casey was getting on board. Noel stood up and waved and Casey walked towards him and they hugged. He sat down and she slid in beside him and he automatically handed her one of his iPod headphones, "Looks like time has a way of flying my friend."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek was contemplating whether the gods were smiling on him or mocking him as he looked over at the other occupant of his room.

Just then Noel turned around and smiled at Derek, "We better hurry up. They said for us to not be late and that means we only have five more minutes."

Derek threw his duffle bag into the corner and walked out the door without acknowledging Noel's statement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how are things on the home front, any new developments?" Emily asked as they stood down in the gathering area.

"What do you mean," Casey asked, feigning stupidity.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with a major hottie that you share a wall with."

"Still that little bit of crush there, huh Em?" Casey asked.

"No, I'm perfectly happy with Sheldon, though his acute allergies to all things forest have put a damper on my fun here this weekend. But still, a girl can't help but appreciate what a fine specimen of male anatomy he is."

"Well, there has been nothing new on the home front. How many times have I told you, I don't know where you get off thinking that Derek has a thing for me? Emily, its Derek."

"Well I'll share a few observations with you and then you do the math, Einstein. If looks could kill, Noel would be dead as we speak because the death glare that Derek gave him as the two of you shared his headphones was truly frightening."

"Noel and I are complicated Emily."

"No you're complicated. Noel is head over heals in love with you and you string him along with just enough hope to keep him around, the whole while hoping that Derek will finally make a move."

"I am not waiting on Derek and Noel's a great guy, I'm lucky to have him. Emily, this is Derek we're talking about, we've become friends, nothing more. Derek doesn't show any interest in me."

"Get on board Casey; we're taking a trip on the summer observation train. I know it's Derek we're talking about, the same Derek that hasn't dated anyone all summer, the same Derek who went to your summer dance academy finale _willingly _and it's the same Derek that upon seeing you come out of my house in your new bikini stumbled into my pool, fully clothed."

"Yeah, his cell phone never did work again after that. He had to work double shifts at Smelly Nelly's to pay for a new one."

"Casey, you're getting off point. That boy has a thing for you and you know you love it. Just admit it, you have a thing for Derek and he has one for you. It's just so Josh and Cher, it makes me want to jump up and down," she said as she started waving her hands in the air excitedly.

"Well here he comes right now, so can you cut it with the "Clueless" crap, please."

Emily looked up and sure enough there was Derek walking into the common area, looking around he saw them and started their way.

Walking up beside them he asked in his normal sarcastic way, "So any idea when this fun fest starts?"

"Derek, can you for once just try and have a positive attitude," Casey asked.

"Oh, but Case, I do have a positive attitude. I'm positive this weekend is going to suck."

Just then Noel walked up and Casey gave him a welcoming smile.

"So did I miss anything?" he asked. "I can't wait to see what they have in store for us."

Casey smile grew even wider. "Noel, it's so nice to see someone with the right attitude. This weekend could help shape the rest of our lives. It's exciting isn't it?"

Derek shuddered and thought to himself, "_Kill me now, please God just take me now_."

Just then Mr. Johnson, the planner of the event walked to the front of the room. "Welcome leaders of Sir John Sparrow Thompson High School. As you look around you will see that each sport, leadership organization and club are represented here by two members. Now this weekend, we will learn to work together as a cohesive group. Of course you will be acquainted with some in your group, but you will also be paired with people that you probably normally wouldn't otherwise associate or socialize with. We want to get you out of your comfort zone and bond together, so be prepared, this will be one of the most challenging and rewarding weekends of your lives."

Derek made a snorting sound as he tried to control his laughter and Casey elbowed him hard in the side.

Derek turned his head to glare at her but quickly turned the glare behind her as he realized that Noel was standing behind her resting his hands on her shoulders as if he had some claim.

A challenging and rewarding weekend huh, that it would be, but Derek knew it had nothing to do with leadership. But bonding with a certain someone, well that was something he could get into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through some sort of twist of fate Derek and Casey had actually been paired in the same group and they were in their fourth hour of what Derek liked to refer to as, "the bonding experience from hell".

He did get a sick sort of satisfaction from the fact that he and Casey had succeeded in thoroughly freaking everyone out in their group by knowing exactly what the other was thinking while playing the absolutely most idiotic games imaginable.

They had one more task to finish and then they would have an hour of free time. Casey had been checking the things off as they completed them and now she was reading the last item on the list, "Use a popular saying or commercial slogan to describe yourself or something monumental that has happened in your life."

The group of ten looked at each other, no one volunteering to go first. This bonding crap was tough.

Finally Derek let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright, I'm game, I'll go first. I'll say Chevrolet and I have a lot in common."

Everyone looked at him questioningly and he rolled his eyes at their cluelessness. "Isn't it obvious," he said standing up and running his hands from the top of his head downward, "Built like a rock."

A couple of guys laughed and Derek bumped fists with them, several girls giggled in obvious adoration and Casey just rolled her eyes, though secretly she agreed with the giggling girls whole heartedly.

They went around the circle with various different responses, some hilarious, others very heartfelt and soon Casey was the only one left.

Derek looked at her expectantly and saw her biting her bottom lip. Immediately he knew she was contemplating how much to share. "Go ahead Case, what saying describes you or something in your life the best," he said encouragingly.

"Well, I guess I'll use the Forest Gump saying, 'Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get.' Two years ago I had to leave my town, my school, my home, my friends and move to London with people I didn't even know. I really thought my world had ended," she said glancing quickly at Derek before looking down and continuing. "And now two years later it turned out to be the best thing in the world." Looking back up she met Derek's eyes and she was thrilled to see a genuine smile grace his lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As if verbal bonding weren't enough, evidently they thought physical activity would really push them over the edge into a state of bonded bliss. They had just completed a Ropes Course challenge and were now on to the fun filled and competitive world of three-legged racing. That is, after getting a big spill from Mr. Johnson about working together to accomplish something good.

Derek had very slyly worked it so that he and Casey were together by throwing in the old "Klutzilla" reference to scare everyone else off.

Their team was actually doing quite well and he and Casey were running the last leg. He noticed Casey smiling and waving at Noel, who had that goofy star struck look on his face that was reserved for Casey only.

Derek grabbed her hand and jerked it down. "Focus," he growled. Casey gave him one of her patented looks but surprisingly obeyed. Derek looked back over to see Noel glaring at him and that's when he knew that whatever it took, Noel was going down.

Derek and Casey's teammates tagged them at the same time that Noel and a girl named Susie were tagged. Derek took off with a vengeance and Casey was being dragged along for the ride.

"Derek," she said trying to keep her balance, "I can't keep up."

"Ssh, concentrate," he said as he dragged her along.

Derek was focused on the tape ahead. Twenty yards, twenty more yards and he would beat choir boy's scrawny butt.

By now Casey was holding on to Derek like her life depended on it. "_Der-ek_," she said as he suddenly took off faster. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Noel and Susie breathing down their necks, closing in fast.

Finding something in her that she didn't even know existed, she grabbed tightly to Derek's arm and surged forward, breaking the tape as they tumbled to the ground. When they stopped rolling, they were in a position that both had to admit to themselves, was surprisingly comfortable. Casey was splayed on the ground with Derek on top of her, his arms on either side of her head.

They were silent, just looking at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally Derek's breathing regulated enough to ask, "Are you okay, you're not hurt are you?"

She shook her head no but remained silent.

"He moved one arm to brush the hair off her face and smiled down at her, "Who knew we could be so good together?" he asked as he cautiously moved closer.

Her eyes moved back and forth between his eyes and his lips and she was about to respond when she felt Derek being pulled up and away from her. She was brought out of her stupor by the sound of Noel's voice congratulating them and she realized that he was the one that had interrupted her feel good Derek moment. And suddenly, Noel's voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard; it grated on her last nerve.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know Emily, it's so confusing. I could have sworn that he was going to kiss me or at the very least he wanted to really bad. What am I going to do?"

"Well you're going to have to decide what you really want and go after it. Noel's the safe easy choice and he adores you but Derek, he's like the cherry on top of the sundae. He's all that and so much more."

Casey threw herself back on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do. What if I go to him and he really doesn't feel the same way. What if we've been interpreting him all wrong? I'm so confused."

"You know that's not true. You just aren't ready to face this head on. Here I have something that might make you feel better." She got up and went over to her bag and pulled out a box of Godiva chocolates. Walking back over she handed them to Casey, "Sheldon sent these with me as comfort food to get through the weekend without him, but at this point, I really think you need them more than I do."

Casey took the box from Emily and looked at it. Suddenly she jumped up. "Can I take these with me?"

Emily looked at her questioningly. "Sure, I guess, but where are you taking them?"

"I'll explain everything later," she said as she ran out the door.

She ran down the hall and loudly knocked on the door, but felt her heart fall when Noel answered.

"Casey," he said with a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Derek, is he here?"

She could immediately see Noel's face fall and she felt bad. She would talk to him later, she really would. She would apologize for leading him on, for making him think that they had a real relationship, but right now she needed to talk to Derek. She had to say what was on her mind before she chickened out.

"No, he was in a horrible mood and finally said he was going out for awhile. I really don't know where he went."

Casey nodded her head and started to leave but turned back to wrap and arm around him and whispered in his ear, "You're a great guy Noel, you really are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She found him standing on a dock looking out on the lake that was about two hundred yards away from the cabin.

She walked up right behind him, hands behind her back, and stretched up so that she could place her chin on his shoulder. "What's so interesting?"

Derek jump and whirled around, as he did they bumped heads and Casey started to fall back, but he managed to catch her just in time.

Once steadied, neither one moved to disentangle themselves from one another. Derek still had his arms firmly wrapped around her and suddenly realized that she was holding something behind her back.

"What are you hiding?" he asked, never breaking eye contact with her.

"I brought something to share. They say a way to a man's heart is through food."

Casey smiled to herself at the reaction that her words got from Derek. She could feel his heart start beating even faster, if that was possible and he had the most incredibly adorable boyish grin on his lips.

Casey waited for him to respond but soon realized that she was going to have to go on. She pulled away from him slightly and felt a shiver run through her from the loss of contact with him.

She moved her arms from behind her back and held the box of chocolates out to him but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes. "Derek the last two years have been crazy. You know how when you open a box of chocolates you kind of pinch on them until you find the ones you know you like, the safe ones that you know are good. You keep doing that until finally you only have one piece left. You know, you've kind of been avoiding it because you don't really know what it's like, what to expect."

She finally found the courage to look up and saw that he was watching her intently, taking every single word she said in. "Derek you're like that last piece of candy. You don't really know what to expect but you think 'what the heck, I'll give it a try', and when you do you find out that what you thought was your favorite isn't, that what you were scared of and were avoiding was really what you wanted all along. Derek, I've wanted you all along, it just took me awhile to realize it and when I did I was still scared of you, scared that you wouldn't be what I expected."

Finally Derek found his voice and managed to ask, "You want me?"

Casey bent down and laid the box of chocolates on the dock before standing back up and putting her arms around his neck.

"I want you. The question is, do you want me?"

She didn't have to wait long for his reply and she quickly realized then that the old saying, "actions speak louder than words", had never held a more true meaning, as she felt his lips cover hers.

* * *

**So my prompt was: A Dasey/Nasey triangle fic (writer chooses whether it will be Dasey or Nasey centric, and who Casey ends up with) that includes a reference to the movie "Clueless", a box of chocolates, a cell phone being broken, and a class trip to a place where they must stay in a forest-y atmosphere and cabins.**


End file.
